


Carpe diem （及时行乐）

by kent



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kent/pseuds/kent
Summary: 注意：［ooc，含内心独白，sex 等情节］第一回写文，婴儿车，吸哼上头产物，没看过小说和游戏，纯观剧有感。
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Carpe diem （及时行乐）

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞：
> 
> 本来是想来个［垮掉的一代文学精神x猎魔人随性小诗人教麻木老白狼享受生活］，在残酷的猎魔世界寻求绝对自由，纵欲，沉沦，悲情又刺激，最后还能来个宿命不得旅途相随享乐的大刀......刚开始还好，然后后面磨太久看着别的太太开玛莎拉蒂突然想造辆婴儿车，结果就变成了［深情小诗人变床上恶魔x少女傻白狼被吃干抹净］，极度ooc（其实一开始就很ooc了）强行HE,不忍直视的请立刻退出，避免幼小的心灵受到伤害。
> 
> 背景：
> 
> S01E06里三十分钟左右一行人猎龙抄近路走窄道，博尔奇（Borch)和女战士不慎坠落，过后扎营休息桥段。不知实情的白狼无奈哀悼，亚斯克尔情绪激动惊觉人生苦短及时行乐，十分珍视杰洛特想要和他离开，天天及时行乐远离危险.....  
> 建议配合剧集食用

［虽然追随杰洛特已经多年，亚斯克尔却从未改变他表面上浮华于世的性子，习惯了靠着夸张神秘的故事和极具天赋的嗓音博得宫廷中女士青睐的眼神，或是成为骑士和打手眼中滑稽的软柿子，在无数好奇或者惊诧的目光中宣扬猎魔人的故事。大多数时候他喜欢用轻快的调子配上玩世不恭神情，明亮的嗓音配上奇幻的故事，营造出那种有几分英雄颂歌又有几分荒诞传说的感觉;但内心深处，他清楚他只是在这一片混乱的世上走个过场，也只能用他的天赋让这个过程更有趣些或者只是为了不让心情绝望。这点与杰洛特不同，与杰洛特平时逆来顺受遇事却又以命相博的性子不同，他也许不愿意直接承认混乱永远理不清的事实上，他是个表面乐观分子，只有在受到刺客和怪物惊吓时，才屁滚尿流的想要让杰洛特出手或者只是快点死去，他承认他不够勇猛但这并不是因为他胆小，只是天赋非此并且他不喜欢忍受痛苦的折磨，他——是个肉体上的享乐主义者，凡事要尽兴，遇事遂天意。］

望着眼前他追逐多年的白狼，若不是刚刚咫尺间发生的生离死别，他从未如此深刻的认识到再真挚的心意，在天意面前，也只能束手无策。

“You did your best, there is nothing else you could have done.” 

颤抖的向前几步，搭上杰洛特的肩膀，带着一丝恍惚的神情，断断续续的话语连成气息微弱的句子。

“Look, why don’t we leave tomorrow?……that is you give me another chance to prove myself......a worthy travel companion, we could head to the coast, get away for a while...” 

［这不是他第一回临阵退缩了，只是从未直面过来不及挣扎的死亡，因为杰洛特总是会置之死地而后生，用银剑砍碎怪物，而这次.....在命运面前，谁还不是无力回天...像被猎捕的怪物无处逃窜。他不害怕和杰洛特一起死去，他不怕死，他只是惊觉他们的日子总是在路上，在冒险，或许有几段受伤后短暂的修整期让他们好好体会了美酒和性爱的狂欢，但是总不会长久。虽然他从不怀疑自己小狼的身手，但每每坐在峡口放风或在酒馆弹唱等他归来的时候，或多或少在心底有一丝担心，纵然不能陪他战斗但在心里常常为他祈祷，让嘹亮的歌喉给他壮胆。]

他有些失神，倒映着山谷的眼眸染上一层湿润的颜色。

“Sound like somthing Borch could say, doesn’t it? Life is too short do what please you......while...while you can”

“Composing your next song? ”, 话并不多的杰洛特用低沉的嗓音问着，他了解小诗人触景生情的功力，但这和往常不太一样。虽然他在流浪的几百年里见惯了生命失去体温的变数，但他知道无论多少次，死亡的来袭都会如此真切，只不过在旁人眼里，他过于缓慢的心跳让这份安静的哀悼显得微不足道，的确，相比世人而言，他可能过于沧桑麻木了。

“No, I’m just......just trying to work out what pleases me...” 

杰洛特抬眼看着那因惊慌而失去往日神采飞扬的蓝色眼睛，似乎有些沾染了湿润的泪水，愉快的琴声没有在危机褪去后响起，那灵巧的唇舌也没有向往日一样抛出纠缠他的疑问。亚斯克尔此刻只是望着他，拨起他眼前几缕发丝别到耳后，那因为青草试炼而失去色素的银发，淡淡的金色眼眸，稍稍透着血色的薄唇，流离的经历并未抹去他俊朗的面容反而增添了几分英勇，美而不自知的人习惯了平日充当不讨喜的守护者，纵然满不在乎，但褪下护甲，他也需要一位骑士，伴他左右，追着他嬉戏打趣，让他感受心跳的真实。

［Yes...only together with him can make a great pleasure to each other. ]

黄昏下他们的影子渐渐靠近，温润的吐息覆上微凉的薄唇。。。亚斯克尔此刻只想带着杰洛特离开，无论这在对方眼里是多么言而无信且有辱使命，他们应该直接下山去找萝卜，到海滩附近的镇上住下，再也不去想什么游荡猎魔的故事，再也不用担心有什么将他们分別，就和眼前的人在镇上彻夜放纵酒肉笙歌，唱让他脸红的歌词，喝让他微醺甜酒，狠狠的疼爱他，让他呻吟着叫自己的名字，让他哼哼着趴在自己肩头，让他真切的感受彼此的存在。这个温柔的吻逐渐变的疯狂起来像是啃咬，手捋过他的头发扶上他的后颈，居高临下的身位让杰洛特被动的随着亚斯克尔交换着津液，吻得他有些窒息，逐渐沉重的喘息显示劫后余生的深情马上要变成一场索求和占有的激情，早已沉浸在幻想中的亚斯克尔被杰洛特推开，看到眼前皱着眉头嫌弃的眼神，嘴角露出一抹邪笑“哦吼吼......某人还说我管不住自己的香肠，看看是哪个猎魔人得硬着猎龙了，杰洛特不得不说虽然你总是一副禁欲的表情，但你的身体可诚实多了，你应该像我一样大方的承认享乐主义没什么不好......”一边说着一边引着杰洛特的手往那布料下逐渐抬头的物什去，杰洛特发誓要不是为了猎龙的顺利进行，他现在就要上去揍这个口遮无拦（竟说实话）家伙一顿，但目前看来只忍辱负重......

“hum......fuck......”

杰洛特起身揪起亚斯克尔的领子吻起来，两个人推搡着往帐篷里倒去......亚斯克尔飞快地褪去两人的上衣，吻过他的脖颈，抚摸他因情欲而起伏的腹肌，揉弄那迷人的腰肢和臀肉，虽然高强度的猎魔工作在他的身上留下了悉数伤痕，紧致的胸部确从未被伤及，又有谁能想到漆黑的护甲下隐藏着粉嫩又敏感的两点呢，舌尖滑上乳首挑弄又含住亲吮，引得身下人颤抖着努力忍住呻吟的喘息，不禁夹起了双腿，不用看也知道穴口正吐息着蜜液幻想着被爱抚被填满。

［杰洛特怎么也想不明白，明明活了几百年的他，睡过的女人怎么也不比亚斯克尔少，体力那更是比他好不知道多少倍，偏偏就在床事上，被几把还没他大的亚斯克尔吃的死死地，明明亚斯克尔是被揍的那个，在床上被日的却是他，只要一沾他的身骨亚斯克尔就怂包变流氓，像是换了个人。或者说他自己总是不明所以的被挑逗得从一个一身腱子肉的硬汉变成体态丰腴的承欢少妇］

也许是混迹宫廷的经验，亚斯克尔不用什么技巧就能将杰洛特这具性爱经验虽多确仅仅只是流程性泄欲的身体掌控在他身下，膝盖顶上杰洛特的胯下，分开他的双腿，隔着布料轻抚他的软蛋捏他的臀肉，确不去触碰那硬的发疼的分身，杰洛特只得扭动着腰去蹭亚斯克尔，伸手想要解开裤子让他摸摸它，目的达成的亚斯克尔抢先一步扣上腰带解开，套弄了两下又放开，手指沾着前段滴落的液体探入了臀瓣间早已湿漉漉的蜜洞，挤入的时候发出呲溜的声音，只让平日里毫无血色的脸羞耻得面色绯红，亚斯克尔按压着温暖又柔软的肠肉扩张，熟练的手法很快让肠壁适应了异物，杰洛特忍耐不住吐露出低沉的呻吟，“hummm......快点em......”，早该把这该死的尤物操的啜泣求饶，掏出坚挺的物什在杰洛特的股缝间摩擦，沾满粘腻的蜜液，小洞却在擦过时微微噏张，迫不及待地想要承欢。杰洛特被拉着膝盖曲起一条腿，空虚感被一下子张开的臀瓣放大，而龟头确抵在穴口浅浅的戳刺，汁水泛滥的小穴在每次肉棒离开时拼命的挽留，屁股一撅一撅地想要吃入，亚斯克尔附上他的耳边吹着热气，“吸的这么主动，就这么想要吗？”，“hum...啊不......不是”，杰洛特来不及羞耻就被狠狠地一顶到底，温热的内里瞬间被填满，连娇喘都变了调，喘着粗气的他却发现身上的人不动了。“刚刚有人说不要呢，不要的话自己来吧。嗯？”杰洛特被挑逗的七荤八素，急得红了眼眶，只得缓缓动了两下自己操弄起自己来，但这远远不够，内里又热又痒痉挛着想要更多，双腿却软得没了力气，身上的人还在耳边舔咬呼气四处放火，贴紧了他说“求我”，杰洛特只得用很小的声音嘟囔着“...求..求..求求你”

“求我干什么？大声点”，“求求你呜呜呜求求你亚斯克尔操我呜呜呜...”

亚斯克尔觉得再玩下去也太不是男人了，挺腰抽插起来，随着律动揉他绵软的胸肉，滚烫的肉棒一次次碾过软肉的褶皱，每次顶入被撑开的肠壁都紧紧的吸吮着这根宝贝，说实话要不是亚斯克尔强忍着，他刚刚差点缴械在里面，虽然这有违他一贯随性的作风但为了看杰洛特仰着头喘息面色潮红的凌乱模样也值了。至于杰洛特，尽管被飞快抽插的快感淹没，为训练猎魔而提升的感知力总能让他感受到亚斯克尔阴茎和甬道交合的清晰轮廓甚至是那根硬物上凸起的血管，一想到这点他就羞得想用手去遮住被情欲笼罩的脸，但却总在这时候被亚斯克尔压住双手狠狠地摩擦最深处的敏感点，“啊嗯。。。。。啊啊。。。”前列腺被刺激的一阵酥麻，前端滴落的透明液打湿了小腹，在猛烈的抽插中身子颤抖着泄出，后穴本能的缩紧，夹的亚斯克尔吸了口气，惩罚性的顶弄两下后亚斯克尔也释放在深处，交合之处流出淫靡的白浊顺着腿跟四溢。

亚斯克尔抽出身来，抚摸着杰洛特轮廓清晰的脸庞，看他的睫毛微微抬起又落下，手滑倒腰上把他搂进怀里在他脸上落下一吻，疯狂过后的温存是他们在这凛冽的世上短暂的幸运，亚斯克尔总是先开口的那一个。

“Come with me...we travel and we settle, we feed ousrself, no bleed and no panic, but also an exciting adventure...”

杰洛特闷哼了一声挑了挑眉轻笑了笑，他觉得小诗人深情起来怪是可爱，想起他幼年时也像喋喋不休的小诗人一样在马车上追问着妈妈， 那之后他自己却总被宿命羁绊何曾潇洒自在，现在看来命运是多么讽刺。他有时有点羡慕小诗人，不用像他一样活的这么疲惫，功成名就的怪物猎人想要保护的也仅仅是身边不幸中的万幸，可这也是一种奢求，他还是像往常一样习惯了不奢求需要他的人就不会有令人心碎的记忆。习惯了逆来顺受命运给他的一切，这样才不会波及身边无辜的人类，毕竟比起猎魔人，凡人那脆弱身躯太容易丧失生机。

［he need no one, the least thing he wanted is someone needing him］

“You’re distracted...”, 亚斯克尔说道，靠的更近了一些，他在等杰洛特回答，哪怕是一声毫不经意的哼哼，他就带他离开。要是他不同意，就操晕他，让他一丝力气也没有，卷着毯子把他带走。

回过神来的杰洛特对上亚斯克尔的眼神，挪了挪身子，想要说点什么不知所措但话到嘴边却自然的吐露。

“Before we met...the days are calm, and the night were restless.”   
“But now...”   
“You are important to me.” 

没有回答，只有告白，亚斯克尔知道杰洛特从不掩饰什么也从不欺骗朋友，他宿命非此不会同意，但他想......

[He will take that as a yes]

The end


End file.
